


Of Idols and Men

by colearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avoiding the creepy stuff, Because of Reasons, Blood, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Related, First Love, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Peter Parker and his feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter is an adult, Slow Romance, Surgery, That's why slow, The ship name of a rare ship, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colearts/pseuds/colearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's accident during the big showdown of both uncoordinated teams was more serious than previously suspected. Naturally, Anthony Stark feels the weight of guilt on his shoulders and his shoulders alone. And after the events of the next turbulent days, both, the original Avenger and the New Avenger, end up in the hospital with a surprisingly optimistic Rhodey and smaller team than ever before. But that does not stop the 18-year old Peter from being excited at every word he can exchange with his idol, technology genius Anthony Stark. If only those feelings were as easy to program as another module for his Spider-Man suit, which he still has to replace...</p>
<p>--Peter is 18 years old and a senior in High School, while Tony Stark is more busy than ever to organize the impossible: secret agents and humanoid robot beings. It will eventually get more mature and we will get to the relationship part... sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Idols and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction, which I am actually posting. Grab your popcorn and your tissues. Maybe you will need them on this wild ride. Until then, enjoy this rather short chapter. I promise they will start getting longer, once I figure out how to describe the landscape in a work about two men awkwardly finding to each other. But you will see.  
> The 1st Chapter takes place during the big battle scene in Cap America: Civil War.  
> And as a little reminder: This Peter is a consenting adult. Thanks!

He finally spun himself around the giant's feet and triumphantly screamed words of excitement, until he realized that his body was in a free fall into these piles of massive, wooden boxes. His joy of being of any help died down to hard feelings of failure within seconds. He thought he had done it. But now Mr. Stark will be disappointed. On his very first day.

The impact hit his whole body, the boxes broke, the splinters and dust clouded his vision, and he used his elbows to stop his body from continuously rolling over the paved airport ground. The real impact hit him, when the pain arrived. He moaned breathlessly and could not move any muscle for a long time. If everything had gone black for a while, he did not notice it. The pain took over all his senses and he simply laid on his back and stared up at the sky. He was far off from the rest of the fighting group and thus only saw the perfect, blue sky.

Aunt May was in New York. He was in Germany. Everything had lost its sense, when Peter had gotten home and seen Tony Stark sitting on his couch.

Tony Stark. Billionaire, philanthropist, Iron Man.

How often has Peter wished to be this mastermind? Tony Stark has always been his biggest idol and also was the leading figure behind the little voice in his head persuading Peter to take the next step, rebuild another computer, use the spare parts to build even more things. Just like Tony Stark always did. It was not the riches that interested Peter, no, it had always been the way that other people looked at Tony Stark. Anthony Stark. They looked at him, as if he was their savior and the light on the darkest days, but he simply smiled and snipped his fingers, opening the next generation of technology to the starving disciples. He gave them fresh air to breathe, a new prupose in life.

Peter wanted to be admired. He had always wished to make the cut for the football team, but then the incident with the spider changed everything. All his hard work of building muscles on a small frame, while doing his homework and stupidly smiling at Mary Jane at the end of the hallway, came to an unsatisfactory end. He just wanted to be admired by others and not seen as the kid, who won the physics prize three times in a row and constructed his own robot in crafting class. He was more than that and people should know. Tony should know.

"Hey, are you okay? Can you move? Better don't move, wait."

He could hear the voice, but not clearly see it. Was it simply in his head or did his idol's deep voice just address a common boy with radioactive spider problems? Peter blinked more thoroughly and turned his head to the side. There he was, Mr. Stark in his metal armor and the faceless mask still covering his eyes and that ugly bruise. But then Peter's mind focused on the situation and told his body to swiftly stand up, because he could not continue to be useless in front of his team leader.

"Yes, I am alright. Let me get up, Mr. Stark. I will be back in a moment, Mr. Stark. I... Ah!", he suddenly screamed and frightened himself with his loud exclamation. Something in his body was not right anymore and the pain shot from his stomach into all of his being.

"No, don't move, kid. Oh... shit, this is serious. Eh... You did well, kid.", said the voice behind the mask and it almost sounded fully human. Was this man real?

"I... I can't just stay here. I have to go.", Peter mumbled and held his wet stomach. Was he bleeding?

In this very moment, the mask slid back and the face was uncovered. It was the man. Tony Stark was right next to him and kneeled so closely to his body. He could observe his idol during a fight. This was almost as amazing as the shoulder pat he received during his initiation as an official team member in his own room. Had Tony Stark really been in his room and seen the dirty underwear that hid almost unnoticeably under his bed? Peter hoped that this was not the case. It still seemed like a dream come true. If it was even real, that is.

"You are not going anywhere, Peter. You will just stay put and I will get you out of here. I got you into this chaos and I will also get you out of here, you hear me? Great. Great, great, great."

His hand held Peter's body down and secured the young man firmly on the ground. Tony Stark's hand was on his body. This was so much better than the shoulder pat! Anthony Stark admired Peter? He said Peter's real name, Peter. What was he thinking about just then? His whole vision started to darken again and his body became heavier on the even ground.

"I... don't feel too good, Mr. Stark.", he exclaimed and shifted his sight towards his stomach. Several splinters stuck in his own flesh, comparably small damage for such a big impact onto unstable wood. Cuts could be found on his legs and arms, but unfortunately the largest piece had found its way into his guts. A splinter as big as a hand had pierced into his side and blood soaked his new superhero costume with a deep red.

"I'm so sorry about the suit, Mr. Stark." He said the words and his eyes shut involuntarily.

"Peter? Peter! Stay with me, Spider-Man. I don't want to lose you on your first day. Peter!"

But it was too late. Peter had slipped into an unspeakable state of unconsciousness and his last thought was that he certainly disappointed his idol, Tony Stark.

××××××××××××××××××

He woke up several times after this event.

The first time was for a moment when paramedics carried his body and the stinging pain shot into his eyes. Tony Stark was still there and coordinated the team in his full body metal suit.

The second time he woke up in the helicopter. Was it a helicopter? He was not quite sure, but the throbbing pain in his head signaled a loud indefinable sound. No sign of Tony Stark.

After that, he woke up for the third time in a hospital. The anesthesia started to kick in, but the blood loss was so eminent, that surgery had to be done immediately. When Peter understood what was happening to him in that very moment, he lost conciousness again. Thankfully. There was also no Tony Stark.

"Hey, are you there? You've been sleeping for a while now and that bothers all of us."

A voice pierced through his sleeping thoughts and Peter's heavy eyelids fluttered against the bright light. He tried to open them several times, but without any success.

"Don't worry about waking up immediately. I have some time."

Just as this voice said, time passed and the drugs left his system only slowly. Peter could finally wake up after a long time of fading away and pain - and he saw an angel. An angel was standing over his bed and the light was shining right behind him, making any efforts to recognize facial features and details impossible. But Peter felt at peace with his whole existence and the cologne pleasantly surprised his nose with a familiar odor. Angles wore cologne?

"An angel...", Peter said and, drowsy as he was, touched the angel's face with his hand to ensure its bodily existence. But the angel started laughing? A wholesome laugh came out of its mouth and Peter blinked several times before realizing that he was, in fact, holding onto Tony Stark's face. This thought made him flink his hand down on the bed again and widen his eyes in terror.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. The drugs... Where am I? Those wooden boxes... I'm really so, so sorry, Mr. Stark.", he stuttered and he could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, kid. And sure enough, it were the drugs. Same thing happened to me once. And yes, you are in my medical facilities, as a hospital would be too busy to hide Spider-Man in there."

Peter nodded slowly and tried to elevate himself on the white sheets of clinical boredom.

"Hey, slow down there, kid." Tony furrowed his eyebrows and held him down at the shoulder.

"I'm sorry.", Peter said and laid back down. "Did we... win?"

"Stop apologizing so much. You did an excellent job, but... we did not exactly win. There was no winning or losing involved, I have to admit." Tony sat back down on the upholstered armchair and took his tablet out of his jacket pocket. He seemed to work on something and changed his facial expressions accordingly, while a rather uncomfortable silence arose in the room.

With the abilities of thinking and seeing coming back to Peter, he realized that he was not the only patient. A bed was standing next to his own and Tony Stark was placed between both of them on a rather uncharacteristic hospital chair. Peter pressed his head further down into his pillow and recognized Rhodey. He was hurt! Even more so than Peter, because the other man was connected to several monitors and seemingly asleep.

"What happened to him? Will he be alright? Where are all the others? How long have I been here? Did somebody call my Aunt? Oh! She must be panicking by now! My homework?!" Peter's own voice sounded rusty and the aftertaste of the pain medicine still lingered on his tongue. He was taken by on outburst of realization and panic. Tony Stark simply looked up with his tablet in his hands and said nothing for a moment. Peter stared back with widened eyes and parted lips.

"Slow down and breathe, kid.", said the man and stood up again. "Rhodey unfortunately got shot down by Vision, because he can't think straight anymore. It's Wanda's fault. But that doesn't matter now. Rhodey is... paralyzed and in an induced coma for now." He spoke those words as swiftly as any other sentence on his lips and it sounded very much like a mental monologue.

Tony Stark's manner of looking away from Peter also helped to establish a certain distance. Peter did not particularly appreciate it. What was he thinking about? Certainly, Peter must have been searching for a father figure, right? He had always looked up to Tony Stark as his idol, correct? Did he ever notice the ever-mocking eyebrows and the dark eyes staring down into one's soul, whenever they wanted to? Peter had noticed, but he only did so, because Tony Stark's face was placated in his school like the watching eyes of an guidance counselor. His face was also on multiple Forbes magazines and the news. But Peter had never before noticed the constantly stressed eyebrows and Tony Stark's nervous lip corners. It made him more human than any other media or interview had ever acchieved to capture.

Tony Stark leaned on the hospital bed supports next the Peter's elbow and then looked straight at Peter. Peter was screaming internally due to this uncommon attention and closeness and Tony Stark's ability to ignore the concept of personal space.

"You have been here for two days now, mostly sleeping, but you also had surgery. It was somewhat critical, but now everything will be just fine. Thank modern medicine. Nevertheless, you will have to keep that nice scar to impress the ladies with." A short, one-sided smile appeared. "We lost sight of Cap and the others, but I think I know just the right person to ask. I also informed your Aunt May and she thinks you got into a medium-sized car accident. My fault, of course. She knows surprisingly many curses. Different languages, even. I think I owe you a lifetime scholarship from now on, I guess.", he smiled again and an eyebrow twitched.

Peter took all this information, processed it and nodded. Car accident. Great. He will never have a driver's license in his whole life.

"I was concerned that I killed you for a moment, so thank you for not dying. That might have been a lot of troubles for me and everyone on the team."

"Sure. I mean, of course. I want to stay alive. Yes, that's a good state to be in.", Peter mumbled again and held his side. Was it really that bad? Did he really almost die? Tony Stark's small laugh filled the room and Peter smiled back. Why did he smile?

"We want to keep it at that. Keep you alive, I mean, not necessarily in a hospital bed." He stood upright again and looked around for a moment, before placing his hand on Peter's shoulder and patting it several times like praising an obedient dog. "You did really good, kid. Get well soon and then go back to New York and continue to live your awkward young adulthood. When I was 18... oh, that's another, not quite PG-13 story." And with that he started leaving the room and Peter was searching for words on his occupied mind.

Tony Stark had patted him again and it felt like being touched by God. Tony Stark was his own personal God.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark! And I will do so, Mr. Stark!"

"Stop calling me "Mr. Stark". That's terrible. It sounds like I am old. Call me Tony like the other team members.", he smirked and closed the door behind him.

Peter's whole body immediately lost its tension and he fell back onto the pillows. "Tony...", he whispered to himself and closely scanned his environment so that nobody else had noticed this slightly embarrassing scene. Tony! He told him to call him Tony! His idol Tony, Tony.

Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my chapter! As I said, the next one will be hopefully a little longer than this. And we will find out, what Peter was exactly doing, while the other Avengers were fighting and finding out uncomfortable truths. I'd love to hear your opinions, so please write me something! Especially, because it's such a small minority ship, oh well.


End file.
